


.first kiss

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Nino, Aiba, and Jun want to help Sho find a girl to kiss at midnight – but Sho just wants to kiss Aiba.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Arashi day! 
> 
> _December 31_  
>  “It’s complicated”

“You've never kissed a girl!?”

Nino’s voice echoed so loudly in the restaurant that people turned to look at him. Jun, who was the one sitting closer to him, shushed him and slapped his head. “The whole restaurant heard you, you idiot,” he whispered angrily, while Ohno chuckled merrily. 

Sho, who was the one that line was directed to, defensively crossed his arms. “As if you have, Nino.”

Nino smirked at those words, prompting the others to comment. 

“No way!” Aiba yelled, excited. “Who did you kiss, Nino? You never told me!” 

Nino just smirked and didn’t say anything, not even when Aiba got up and sat down next to him, trying to annoy the answer out of him.

“You know?” Jun asked, turning to Ohno. 

Ohno gave a nod. “Nagasawa Masami,” he said. 

Nino’s scandalized yell came at the same time as Aiba’s triumphant cry. 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell,” Nino said to Ohno. To anyone who didn’t know him, he might have sounded offended, but Sho knew he was just joking and was probably glad not to have to share that information himself. 

“He must be lying,” Jun said, rolling his eyes. “There’s no way anyone cool like Nagasawa-kun kissed a scrawny eighteen years old like him.” 

“ _You_ are a scrawny eighteen years old too, Matsumoto,” Nino said. “And didn’t you say you kissed Nakama Yukie-san? Even though she’s older and cooler than you’ll ever be?” 

“That’s different,” Jun said, flustered. 

“How?”

“It’s real,” he retorted. 

As Sho observed his friends argue, he felt some uneasiness wash over him. This conversation had only come up because Jun had heard from the exchange student in his class that kissing your lover at midnight on new year’s eve would bring you luck. They were talking about who they were going to kiss at midnight, when Nino sprung that question on Sho, who was so taken aback that he let it slip that he had never even kissed anyone before. 

Was he really the last one out of his friends who hadn’t experienced that? He glanced at Ohno sitting across to him. He’d had a steady girlfriend since he was eighteen, and he was twenty now. He was the first out of all of them to kiss anyone, as far as Sho knew. Then there was Jun, who allegedly kissed Nakama-kun, Sho’s senpai, and now even Nino had done it. 

And then, of course, there was Aiba. Sho looked at him as he ganged up against Jun on Nino’s side, just for the fun of it. Aiba, who had probably kissed more girls than any of them had even spoken to. He was so jealous of all those girls who got to kiss him… 

“Don’t worry Sho-chan!” Aiba perked up suddenly, abandoning Nino and Jun to their arguing. “We’ll help you find a girl to kiss at midnight tonight!” 

Sho opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by the waitress, who brought them the dessert Ohno and Aiba had ordered. In the confusion that followed, Sho looked at Nino, and the other mouthed something at him that he didn’t quite get, but that sounded a lot like “or a guy.”

***

The five of them rarely got to hang out together now that they were going to different colleges – even though Aiba and Nino were neighbors, so they still saw too much of each other, Nino used to say – but they would still meet up and hang out as much as possible when they could. That night, they had decided to have dinner together before joining their respective groups of college friends to hang out all together. 

The whole way there, Nino was talking about how he was going to kiss Nagasawa again at midnight, while Jun was helping Aiba evaluate his options. 

“Mizukawa-kun just broke up with her boyfriend,” Jun was saying. “And I’ve heard she’s had a crush on you since tenth grade.” 

“She’s very pretty,” Sho heard Aiba say. 

Snapping his tongue, he buried his hands in his pockets and slowed down, so that he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Every time Aiba would talk about a girl he liked or, worse, a new girlfriend of his, he would get irritated and jealous. 

He felt his shoulder being bumped, and saw Ohno smiling at him. 

“Don’t worry about it, Sho-kun,” he said. “You’ll find the right person to kiss too. No rush.” 

Sho nodded shyly. “Yeah, I know.” 

At that moment, Ohno’s phone rang. “Excuse me,” he said looking at the screen. “I’m sorry, Haruka said she’s waiting for me.” 

“It’s alright,” Sho said. 

Ohno excused himself and turned around to go meet his girlfriend. 

Sho sighed as he watched him go. He wanted to be like Ohno too, and go on dates with the person he liked, and maybe even kiss him at midnight on new year’s eve.

“Sho-chan?” Aiba’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Where’s Satoshi-kun going?” 

Sho turned to face him. “His girlfriend called.” 

“Oh, I see,” Aiba said. 

The two of them started walking again, this time in silence. After a few minutes, they could spot Nino and Jun’s silhouettes as they chatted with their friends. With a pang of jealousy, Sho noticed that Mizukawa was there too. 

“Say, Sho-chan,” Aiba started. “Why have you never kissed a girl before?” 

Sho didn’t know what to reply to that. “I—It’s complicated.” 

“I mean, you were very popular at school,” Aiba continued. “And I’m sure there are a lot of girls who would like to have you as their boyfriend.” 

As Sho was thinking of something to say, Nino spotted them from afar and yelled at them: 

“Aiba! Sho! It’s almost midnight!” 

Sho threw a glance at his friend next to him. “You’d better go.” 

From all around them, they started hearing people counting down the new year. 

_“Twenty… nineteen…”_

“Really, you should hurry up and find Mizukawa-kun,” Sho said. 

_“Fifteen…”_

Aiba turned around to look at him. 

_“Fourteen…”_

“It’s alright,” he said. “She's okay, but I don’t need to go look for anyone.”

_“Eleven…”_

“What do you mean?”

Aiba shrugged, but didn't reply. They stared at each other in silence, Sho trying to find something to say so that he could defuse the weird tension that he started feeling between them.

_“Three… two… one…”_

“If you hurry up you can still—”

The first firework of the year shot up as Aiba’s lips pressed on Sho’s. His heart skipped what it felt like a million beats, before starting to accelerate to make up for the lost time. His eyes grew impossibly wide as he realized that it _was_ Aiba’s face in front of him. Aiba was kissing him, and Sho was confused, but happy, and his eyes closed despite himself as he let go. 

Aiba was the first to pull away, but he didn’t actually move from where he stood. Their lips were still impossibly close, and Sho could still feel his breath all over his face. Aiba’s eyes stared at his mouth for a long second before he gave it another quick peck and finally stepped back, panting heavily. 

All around them, there were people cheering for the new year. Couples were still kissing, or hugging, or holding hands. Group of friends and families were laughing happily while watching the fireworks, but there was only one thought in Sho’s mind. 

Carefully, because he didn’t know if his gesture would be welcome, he stepped closer to Aiba again. Aiba didn’t move, which reassured him, and Sho didn’t think about it twice before taking one of his hands in his and intertwining their fingers together. 

“Happy new year, Masaki,” Sho said, looking at him nervously. 

The smile Aiba gave him at that moment was brighter than the fireworks in the sky, and Sho’s heart sang. 

“Happy new year, Sho-chan.”


End file.
